wreckit_ralph_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck-It Bowser 2: Bowser Breaks the Internet
Original cast, except Captain Hook/Turbo, returns. New cast Shank: Wonder Woman (In homage to Gal Gadot voicing Shank and playing Wonder Woman in the DC Comics films) Yesss: Clover (Totally Spies) J.P. Spamley: Stays the same Double Dan: Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) KnowsMore: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Maybe: Sam and Alex (Totally Spies) Slaughter Race Racers: Stays the same Lee: Nasal-voiced teen (The Simpsons) Arthur the Virus: Stays the same Ballet Mom: Stays the same Hey Nongman: Stays the same Instagram Pop-Up: Stays the same Mo: Stays the same Mo's Mom: Stays the same Snow White: Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Extras with Crysta: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Different PPGs) Ozma: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service; Serving as an extra Disney Princess) Cinderella: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; A different Peach) Extra with Peach: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; A different Daisy) Aurora: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Eilonwy: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Serving as an extra Disney Princess) Ariel: Merida (Brave) Belle: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Olivia/Maria: Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Jasmine: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Extras with Sheeta: Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl), Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; Different Dazzlings) Pocahontas: Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Mulan: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Tiana: Nadia La Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Rapunzel: Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with Fluttershy: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Merida/Kayley: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Season 1) Anna: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) Elsa: Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extra with Kairi and Namine: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) Moana: Aisha (Winx Club) Extras with Aisha: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club) Clara Stahlbaum: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With her Emerald City hairstyle and serving as an extra Disney Princess) Extras with Dorothy: Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) and Wendy Moira Angela Darling (Peter Pan (1953); Both serving as extra Disney Princesses) Other characters on the Internet: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Hanging Out in the Games Chapter 2: A New Track for Suzy and the Dazzlings/Sugar Rush Unplugged Chapter 3: Bowser and the Gangreen Gang's Plan/Going to the Internet Chapter 4: A Visit in Ebay/Going to Earn Money Chapter 5: Slaughter Race/Car Chase Chapter 6: Meeting Clover, Sam, and Alex at Buzztube/Earning Hearts Chapter 7: Suzy and the Dazzlings Meet the Princesses/A World Called Slaughter Race Chapter 8: Hurtful Comments/The Dark Net Chapter 9: Viral Glitch in Slaughter Race/A Friendship Shattered Chapter 10: The Bowser Virus Outbreak/Bowser Conquers his Insecurities Chapter 11: Suzy and the Dazzlings' New Home Game/Ending For gallery: Wreck-It Bowser 2: Bowser Breaks the Internet Gallery For original story: Wreck-It Bowser Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wreck-It Ralph Fanmakes Category:Wreck-It Ralph Parodies